Twelve Days of Gundanium Christmas
by Sabishii Koneko
Summary: Just a little song I [re]wrote. ^^;;


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own the twelve days of Christmas, cause if I did…well…let's just say it is for the best that I don't! =^.^=

Twelve Days of Gundanium Christmas

On the first day of Christmas, Heero gave to me….

A Self-Detonation Switch. (Ohhhkay….at least he can't self detonate now…)

On the second day of Christmas, Duo gave to me….

Two Beam Scythes (Oooh, nice!)

And a Self-Detonation Switch. (At least I know this one won't work…)

On the third day of Christmas, Trowa gave to me….

Three Triple Flips, (How do you give flips?)

Two Beam Scythes, (Trowa has beam scythes?)

And a Self-Detonation Switch. (He certainly doesn't need it…that's what he has Quatre for! =^.~=)

On the fourth day of Christmas, Quatre gave to me….

Four Zero Systems (Yike! *backs away from Quatre* You're scaring me, boy.)

Three Triple Flips (He must be learning from Trowa…)

Two Beam Scythes (He has these too!?)

And a Self-Detonation Switch. (Oh, goody…)

On the fifth day of Christmas, Wufei gave to me….

Five Katanas. (Oooh, shiny.)

Four Zero Systems (Wufei with Zero…that's scary oo;; )

Three Triple Flips (…)

Two Beam Scythes (I guess I'm starting a collection now…)

And a Self-Detonation Switch. (Not like he uses it…)

On the sixth day of Christmas, Zechs gave to me….

Six Tallgeese (I wonder if Heero will let me borrow his Baster Rifle after he shoots Bandai with it)

Five Katanas (He's copying Wufei again…)

Four Zero Systems (Yay…)

Three Triple Flips. (That's….uh.)

Two Beam Scythes (That's…12 now…)

And a Self-Detonation Switch. (I hope they run out of these soon…)

On the seventh day of Christmas, Relena gave to me…

Seven Peace Talks (*yawn*)

Six Tallgeese (I hope she got her brother's permission before giving these away)

Five Katanas (oo;; Relena-sama has katanas?)

Four Zero Systems (oo;; She has katanas **and** the zero system?)

Three Triple Flips (Uh….huh.)

Two Beam Scythes (oo;; She has katanas, zero system, **and** beam scythes?)

And a Self-Detonation Switch. (Ooooh, I bet there's a lot of authors that wish they had known she had this)

On the eighth day of Christmas, Dorothy gave to me…

Eight stab wounds (Ouch….)

Seven Peace Talks (oo;; Dorothy…giving…peace talks?)

Six Tallgeese (Dot's stealing from Zechs again…)

Five Katanas (Katanas? She upgraded…)

Four Zero Systems (Oooh, look at the mobile dolls dance)

Three Triple Flips (And yet she doesn't get tangled up in all that hair…)

Two Beam Scythes (Were these on a two-for-one sale?))

And a Self-Detonation Switch. (Another fact many authors have been deprived of…)

On the ninth day of Christmas, Noin gave to me…

Nine love letters (Uh…I think these were supposed to go to Zechs)

Eight stab wounds (Owowow!)

Seven Peace Talks (I keep telling her she shouldn't hang out around Relena so much…)

Six Tallgeese (These must be what Zechs was giving out last Christmas)

Five Katanas (I'm running out of room on my sword rack…)

Four Zero Systems (Zechs must have felt like sharing with everyone…)

Three Triple Flips (I wonder how much Trowa is charging for the triple flip lessons…)

Two Beam Scythes (Definitely a two-for-one sale)

And a Self-Detonation Switch. (Does Treize know she has this?)

On the tenth day of Christmas, Cathrine gave to me….

Ten bowls of soup (Thanks, I was needing some fuel for my car.)

Nine love letters (Uh…I think these were supposed to go to Hilde.)

Eight stab wounds (Hey! Quit poking me with that fork!)

Seven Peace Talks (Give everyone soup!? I thought you wanted peace, not genocide!)

Six Tallgeese (An ingredient in her soup?)

Five Katanas (Another ingredient?)

Four Zero Systems (Definitely a soup ingredient)

Three Triple Flips (Is she the one who taught Trowa how to do this?)

Two Beam Scythes (Two-for-one sale **and** a soup ingredient.)

And a Self-Detonation Switch (I hope that isn't a soup ingredient…)

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Lady Une gave to me….

Eleven personalities (Nothanks…I've already got plenty of my own.)

Ten bowls of soup (Hmm….can't be any worse than Cat's soup…)

Nine love letters (I think these are for Treize…I wonder which personality they're from.)

Eight Stab Wounds (Bitch Une…)

Seven Peace Talks (Nice Une…)

Six Tallgeese (Oh, and they're already basted.)

Five Katanas (You're stealing from Wufei, ain't ya…)

Four Zero Systems (Just…keep…this…away…from…Quatre's furbies…)

Three Triple Flips (Can she do this in the short skirt, too?)

Two Beam Scythes (She just loves two-for-one sales.)

And a Self-Detonation Switch. (We're definitely gonna have a blast this year…)

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Hilde gave to me…

Twelve Space Leos (I thought all of these were destroyed…)

Eleven personalities (She has more than one!?)

Ten bowls of soup (Duo can have these…)

Nine love letters (Er…I think thse are meant for Cathrine.)

Eight Stab Wounds (Could someone help me, here? I'm losing a lot of blood from all these stab wounds…)(Heero: Hn. It's only a flesh wound.)(¬_¬)

Seven Peace Talks (Uh? Yeah, so if we all marry knife-throwing circus stars, we'll have total peace? Okay….)

Six Tallgeese (I guess this means no Turkey Dinner this year.)

Five Katanas (They're spreading like wildfire…)

Four Zero Systems (Uh-oh…I think Quatre's furby just got itself one of these…)

Three Triple Flips (I wonder if Cat is getting paid for these lessons, too.)

Two Beam Scythes (Two-for-one deal must still be going on…)

And a Self-Detonation Switch. (How quaint…. ***KABOOM***)

Treize: And on the Thirteenth day of Christmas, everyone joined me in the afterworld! ^_^


End file.
